


I Miss You

by divenire



Series: Prompt Project [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, derek misses him, stiles goes to college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divenire/pseuds/divenire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KorynnVictoria prompted me: Stiles is at college and Derek misses him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paradis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradis/gifts).



> Prompted by KorynnVictoria: "Stiles is at college and Derek misses him."

Derek hates to admit to it, hates to admit to anything, really but... he misses Stiles. Erica recently made him watch a musical called “My Fair Lady” and he thinks it’s kind of like that. In the movie, there’s this song (because the movie was a musical) where the guy sings “I’ve grown accustomed to her face”. It’s something like that. Derek has become accustomed to Stiles just being around. He’s gotten used to Stiles’ sharp remarks and excessively fast talking. He’s used to Stiles just sort of... showing up without any sort of warning. He’s used to Stiles haranguing him about his bad eating habits. He’s used to Stiles showing up with leftovers and baked goods and whatever the hell else. He’s used to Stiles picking the movies they watch (Stiles likes action, comedy and of all things, inspirational sports movies) and now Erica always picks them and she likes musicals, romantic comedies, and for some reason, war movies. And Derek doesn’t like musicals or romantic comedies and his life has been enough of a war that he doesn’t need to see any more of it. He tries to make Isaac pick a movie every now and then but Isaac is worse, Isaac likes foreign films, the kind with subtitles, and period pieces. And Derek hates those, too. 

Derek has gotten used to having someone to tease who will tease him back. 

He teases Isaac, but it’s not the same. Isaac usually just sort of shrugs it off. He teases Erica, but she usually just reacts with violence. And while that’s fun in it’s own right, it’s not what he was looking for. 

Derek has gotten used to having someone he can, for once, talk to without fear of them spilling his secrets. It’s funny really, considering how much Stiles talks, but he’s very good at keeping secrets and at not judging anything Derek says. 

And now Stiles isn’t here, he’s off at college in New York with Scott, on the other side of the country, and Derek misses Stiles. And he doesn’t have a clue what to do about that.


End file.
